Hiro helps Gogo
On shore, under his castle, Hiro played the same song Gogo sang to him on his clarinet, Baymax lay nearby as Hiro played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Hiro started walking around, getting Baymax's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Hiro?" asked the robot. "That voice." Hiro said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Baymax, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Baymax. Where could she be?" Not far away, Gogo and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Br'er Rabbit were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Gogo started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Olaf flew overhead and landed on Gogo's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Gogo shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Olaf thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Gogo didn’t respond, but smirked at Olaf, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Gogo shook her leg to get Olaf to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Br'er Rabbit. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Br'er Rabbit shouted. Finally, Olaf jumped up, seeing Gogo's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the jungle queen and got legs." Br'er Rabbit explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Olaf had flown and sat on a rock by the rabbit. "I knew that." While Gogo attempted to stand, Donald, Jose, and Panchito explained to Olaf what was going to happen. "Gogo's been turned into a human." said Donald. "Donald's right," added Jose. "She's gotta make the Japanese boy fall in love with her." "And he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Panchito finished. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Br'er Rabbit. Gogo managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Donald, Jose, Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, and Olaf wet and causing Olaf to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Gogo's black hair. Br'er Rabbit got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a bird, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the duck, parrot, and rooster. Other than Br'er Rabbit's frantic yelling, Gogo was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Br'er Rabbit starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Gogo didn't want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Fergus. Br'er Rabbit carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that jungle queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Secretary Bird's hope for Gogo started fading away when he saw Gogo's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Gogo would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Fergus' anger, Br'er Rabbit finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Gogo smiled and kissed the rabbit before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Olaf came across what appeared to be a light gray formal vest, a white short- sleeved sailor fuku with a dark red ribbon tied in the center (with the fuku being dark green and having dark red linings, a gray miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. Olaf grabbed the vest, fuku, skirt, socks, and shoes. "Now, Gogo, I'm tellin' ya," said the snowman, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Gogo's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Hiro continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Baymax detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Hiro to follow him. "Hiro, look!" cried the robot. Hiro looked stunned. "Baymax? Huh . . . what," Baymax just happily started running ahead of Hiro. The Japanese boy saw his pet robot rush off. "Baymax!" Back with Gogo's friends, they managed to dress Gogo up in the light gray vest, white, dark green, and dark red fuku, gray miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes over her blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her red bow. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Olaf gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Donald, Jose, and Panchito agreed. But Br'er Rabbit felt skeptical about the vest, fuku, miniskirt, socks, and shoes. "The Japanese girl must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Baymax's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Baymax charging towards them. Donald, Jose, and Panchito yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Olaf flew off, and Br'er Rabbit, knowing that Blossom would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her skirt. Gogo tried getting away from Baymax. But the hyper robot kept intercepting her at every turn. Olaf got on a small boulder at the beach as Baymax kissed her face. "Baymax!" Hiro called from a distance. Baymax stopped licking Gogo, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Gogo to smile at the robot. "Baymax!" Hiro called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Baymax down. "Quiet, Baymax! What's gotten into you fella?" As Hiro petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Baymax said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Hiro, as he approached the Japanese girl tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Hiro, as he playfully ruffled Baymax's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Hiro stopped talking and stared at Gogo, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Gogo smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Hiro said skeptically, "Have we met?" Gogo nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the Japanese girl I was talking to you about earlier!" Baymax cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Hiro. "We have met?" asked Hiro, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Hiro turned to Gogo with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Gogo tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Hiro asked, "What is it?" Gogo patted on her throat and showed Hiro her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Gogo shook her head sadly. This caused Hiro to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Baymax rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Gogo is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Gogo did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Gogo thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Hiro tried to figure out what Gogo was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Gogo tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Hiro, as he caught Gogo in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the Japanese boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Brick put Blossom's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Olaf smiled at her and wished her good luck. Hiro guided Gogo toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Hiro was patient and made sure Gogo did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Hiro's castle. Later in the day, Gogo was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Gogo up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Blossom played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a woman with fair skin, green eyes, and wavy brown hair, wearing a black short sleeved blouse with a V-neck, a pair of blue denim capris, a silver-turquoise necklace, and a pair of red ballet flats. Her name was Cass Hamada, or Aunt Cass, the castle maid and the Hamada brothers' aunt. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Gogo cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Aunt Cass, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Br'er Rabbit, who was hiding in Gogo's miniskirt peeked out, but saw Aunt Cass overhead, taking the vest, fuku, miniskirt, and socks and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the vest, fuku, miniskirt, and socks were put in large tub, and May, Misty, and Serena helped wash them. Unfortunately, Br'er Rabbit was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." May said, beginning to talk. "No!" Misty exclaimed. May washed the vest, fuku, miniskirt, and socks, causing Br'er Rabbit to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Sylvia says she's a princess, but since when has Sylvia ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Br'er Rabbit. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the vest, fuku, miniskirt, and socks, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said May, as she took the socks, the fuku, the vest, and the miniskirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Hiro's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Br'er Rabbit jumped out of the miniskirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Br'er Rabbit started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried rabbits on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Br'er Rabbit to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend